1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character input apparatus and a character input method for inputting characters.
2. Related Background Art
A variety of methods for improving the operability of a character input method for a mobile telephone, which take into account restrictions such as limited space and the fact that most users perform character input with one hand, have been proposed. For example, as a method for enhancing operability using a touch panel, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-134090, for example, discloses technology that makes it possible to display input buttons in easy-to-use locations, thereby improving operability.
The invention disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-134090 stops at displaying the various types of input buttons in locations that are easy for the user to use, and fails to take into account the following problems when inputting a character.
That is, since the human finger is generally relatively larger than the apparatus input button, the character display and hold-down area for inputting must be enlarged.
However, since the size of the display screen is limited, displaying this character in a large size for inputting makes it impossible to make space for other information, such as, for example, the display of an inputted character. Accordingly, the problem is that operability is lost.